Memoirs of the Objector
Scrap Yard Yuck. This area is covered by tons and tons of apparently useless materials (or junk if you want to call it that), obviously discarded from the old destroyed outpost to the north during Decepticon rule. These piles have been thoroughly rummaged through many, many times; never underestimate the power of a Junkion to turn someone else's trash into a treasure. Even more piles appeared during the Junkions' stay in the Scrap Yards but were left behind after Cinaplex was moved to Iahex. The Scrap Yard. A veritable wasteland of junk, stretching for miles across the surface of Cybertron. Most Cybertronians would revile such a place, but there are those who might feel welcome here and call it home. The Junkions are among them, but there are also refugees from earlier conflicts, outcasts from society, who have nowhere else to go. One such outcast, a battered old robot, is scooping his hands into a murky puddle of energon bubbling up between the bits of scrap. He drinks it, and though he coughs a few times, he announces, "Energon, coming up from the ground! I'm so lucky!" Little does he know that his luck is about to run out! "Geeze, I hate this place!" Breakdown says as he tears through the Scrap Yard in car mode. "This scrap will tear up my tires, and on top of that I have to worry about Junkions popping up out of nowhere! Seriously, those guys could be everywhere and we'd never know it!" Drag Strip transforms into a Tyrrell P34 race car. Kenworth K100 Aerodyne follows the scout, flattening scrap heedlessly under his massive run-flats. "Junkions, on Cybertron? Pfah! Keep your attention on what we're here for; finding that energon signature, securing it from the Autobots, and harnessing its power for the Decepticons! The Junkions are no doubt countless lightyears away, busy gibbering madly at eachother and fawning over the flesh creatures!" The sound of metallic junk and other worthless mess can be heard crunching underneath the six-wheeled tires of the ugly yellow Tyrrell P34 race car, "Hah! You're afraid of those walking scrapheaps?! Oh my, this is gold." Drag Strip taunts his nervous prone team mate with unyielding malice before zipping on ahead, "What the heck are we doing out here anyways? I thought with you as Military CO, we'd be seeing other people folks being sent out doing pointless things, how'd we end up being served on a silver platter instead for this job?!" Tyrrell P34 totally meant to direct his latter comment to Motormaster. "If anyone else was of USE on this sort of mission I might consider them," Motormaster replies. "Responsibility doesn't just mean delegation, despite what layabouts like Razorclaw might say. But the Battlechargers are smashed up as usual, Sixshot would be overkill, and the Seacons can't cover enough ground quickly enough out of water." White Lamborghini sputters, trying take the lead again but not quite being fast enough, "M-make fun all you guys want, when we're hip-deep in hundreds of Junkions who think they're in a zombie movie, w-we'll see who's laughin then! Anyway, uh, I think we're coming up on the signature." He spies the battered robot up ahead with his keen powers of observation. "W-woah, we got somebody at the signature! I have no idea who that guy is!" "If it's not a Decepticon, it's about to learn why it SHOULD be!" Motormaster replies, gearing down and accelerating after Breakdown. He gives a blast on his horn and bellows, "STRANGER! Step ASIDE for the DECEPTICONS! This energon is OURS now!" It's the sort of unlikely coincidence that keeps the game running that leads Rodimus Prime to be attempting a short cut between two of the undergrounds' entrances right in the region of the scrapyard (which ones? Shhh! Just like every minute location isn't roomed out individually, neither is every individual underground exit!). He's still a goodly distance from the Stunticons, and has yet to spot them, but perhaps someone in his driver's seat who has MUCH better vision than he has might see spot them before they see the Autobots? Tyrrell P34 laughs obnoxiously in response, "Hah, when you put it that way, I guess it does leave it to us to set an example for the rest of them slack-jawed fools in the rest of the division." The six-wheeled race car reluctantly follows after Breakdown, seeing as he has no clue where to go, before spotting the energon pool that Breakdown had mentioned earlier, "Oh hey, looks like we be claiming this one!" Junks are spung out from behind the race car as it revs up and speeds towards the energon pool. Sitting in microscope mode, Perceptor is for the moment safe and secure. He even has a seatbelt tied around him, safety first and all that. The microscopic lens watches out the front window, focusing through the glass. "Rodimus, I would advise you to slow your approach. There appears to be Decepticons in the vicinity. I can identify Motormaster, Drag Strip, and Runamuck . . . wait, no that's Breakdown. Perhaps another rout woul . . . they are not alone, there is another figure I can't quite identify." The old robot holds up his hands, regarding the Stunticons with a look of raw terror. "I-I-yes, I'm sorry, the energon's yours!" And he begins to shuffle away. Breakdown rolls up to the energon puddle, and transforms. However, he continues to watch the old robot suspiciously. From a compartment on his hip (he doesn't trust subspace with ALL his gear, especially after that business with the Subspace Microscope) he pulls out a deck of playing cards. He flips through them, and one of the images printed onto one of the cards has none other than the face of that very same old robot who's running away right now. The card is labeled, "The Facilitator, real designation unknown. Withholding vital intel." Breakdown hops up and down, pointing after the retreating robot. "Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th--" With a loud clacking and grinding sound, Motormaster pulls himself up into his grim humanoid form. Tyrrell P34 transforms into its Drag Strip mode. The white Lamborghini pops up into the jittery Breakdown! Flaming Winnebago does, indeed, slow down. Whether or not he's slowed down in time to avoid being spotted, however, is another matter entirely! "Someone else? Try to indentify if it's Autobot or Decepticon," Rodimus says to Perceptor. "If it's a 'Con, fine, we'll just go another way, but if it's not..." "You have some sense, Oldster, to submit to me," Motormaster growls approvingly. He likes when he doesn't get backtalk from his inferiors. "You are permitted to live, as a GIFT from me, Motormaster. Assuming you have some useful skill, you may use my name when you report to Polyhex for task assignment and housing allocation. This... pathetic shack is ours now. We will be constructing an energon refinery here." Motormaster sets his hands on his hips and surveys the landscape, thinking about where defensive emplacements and tank traps will go. "Breakdown, what are you on about? I thought your stuttering was getting better." Whirl has arrived. Drag Strip pulls up besides Breakdown in time to see his white and blue teammate pointing at the fleeing robot hermit, "Hrm, what, you never seen a wastelander before or something?" He then narrows his optics down at the cards held within Breakdown's hands but doesn't notice the particular card with the old hermit printed on it, he just ain't a meticulous mech to notice these kinds of details. "Heh hah! Don't tell me even a shambling wastelander's enough to get your circuits on the fritz too, huh, Breakdown? Oh man, how'd you ever make it this far?" VH-64 Gazette flies along above the other Autobots - but not that far above, since Whirl is a big believer in CLOSE air support. "Wait, is it safe to fly on Cybertron now? Or is it still 'certain suicide'. I keep losing track..." Breakdown cycles in a deep gust of air, then starts over. "That GUY is wanted by Intel, guys!! He KNOWS stuff! W-we gotta get him! And no-no, it's not that, Drag Strip! This guy's more important than he looks!" And he darts after the old robot! He has a wicked idea, though! "Heh, betcha I'll catch him first, Drag Strip!" And so a merry chase ensues as Breakdown pursues the old mech, who is desperately trying to run away. Breakdown has yet to notice the Autobots, but he does cast increasingly furtive glances about as they draw near. One might almost think he has a sixth sense about danger. Motormaster watches Breakdown scurry off. "Catch him quickly, Breakdown! I need you back here for surveying duties!" Drag Strip is as simple as he looks, despite what his above average intelligence might suggest! Probably because he cheated on his IQ test. Anyways the yellow Stunticon warrior falls for Breakdown's rouse hook, line, sinker, and promptly drops down into his six-wheeled race car. The rear wheels on the race car shoots junk all over the place as the tires attempts to gain traction, and once it does, Drag Strip rockets forward, just barely hitting his own comrades in the process, "OUTTA THE WAY, SCHMUCKS! That guy and the reward for bagging him is MINE!" Drag Strip transforms into a Tyrrell P34 race car. Motormaster sees what Breakdown did there, bits of debris swirling around his ankles as Drag Strip tears past at remarkable speed. "Clever boy." "Nooooot exactly safe, but I wouldn't call it certain suicide," Rodimus answers Whirl. He hmmms as Perceptor goes quiet. Perhaps having trouble identifying the stranger? But with Whirl now flying overhead, the Autobots are sure to be spotted soon enough, anyway - might as well check out what the Stunticons are up to, and see if the stranger needs help. They seem to be harassing him! Rodimus speeds up, his engine roaring as his tires push him over the metal road and towards the Stunticons. The old mechanoid looks behind himself frightfully as Drag Strip rapidly bears down on him! He tries to run faster, but his old legs are just no match for the Stunticon's wheels. The Stunticon will have no problem catching him, it seems. Breakdown grins back at Motormaster. Of course, Breakdown himself didn't want to be the first guy to catch the robot--who knows what kinds of tricks and traps he might have up his sleeve. Of course, it's then that Breakdown spots the Autobots approaching. "L-LOOK OUT! AUTOBOTS!" he yells, pointing behind Motormaster. "You think they know this guy's here!?" Drag Strip says, "Autobots?! Where?!" Breakdown says, "B-behind Motormaster!" Motormaster says, "What?! Why didn't you TELL me, Breakdown?" Breakdown says, "I... well, I just spotted them! That hermit distracted me! Wait... oh, man, he must have set us up!!" Motormaster spins around suddenly at Breakdown's warning. He snaps out his right arm to its full extension, preparing to deploy his Atom-Smasher, but pauses. "The energon! We can't use anything that generates intense heat or electric charge... it could ignite the fumes and cause a blow-off of the energon collected on the surface!" Instead he transforms and guns his engine towards Rodimus. <> Motormaster says, "Drag Strip, immobilize the prisoner quickly and prepare for battle! Breakdown, summon Wildrider and Dead End... we might have an opportunity to take Rodimus while he's alone! But NO ENERGY WEAPONS." Motormaster slams his great mass to the ground, converting into a big black cabover semi. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne misses Flaming Winnebago with his Accelerating Impact attack! -6 Tyrrell P34 continues to speed after the old Autobot collaborator, spraying junks and other messy debris everywhere as they are ejected by his wheels. The yellow Stunticon warrior briefly considers the possibly of just ramming the old timer or shooting him in the back with his plasma blasters but makes the assumption that the his target's old worn out frame probably wouldn't be able to take the shock. How annoying complicated. At least he's having no trouble catching up to the old bugger though. Eventually Drag Strip cuts in front of his target and transforms, landing on one knee in his robotic form and his black gravito-pistol readied in his right hand. Of course Motormaster just had to make his life even harder with his radio transmission, but the old mech probably doesn't know that! "Quit yer running unless you plan to move with stumps for legs!" Yep, Drag Strip's bluffing! Tyrrell P34 transforms into its Drag Strip mode. Field Commander Snaptrap says, "Five Stunticons, one Autobot Leader . . . do you require assistance, Motormaster?" Motormaster says, "Require, no. But it doesn't hurt to stack the deck." "I can confirm that he bears neither the Autobot, nor Decepticon markings, Rodimus." It took Perceptor a while to confirm, as he had to wait for either the Hermit, or Rodimus to move around enough that he could get a good sight at all sides, or reflected off surfaces in the junkyard. VH-64 Gazette tilts forward and surges ahead, keeping his position above Rodimus. "Can we just assume he's not a Decepticon? Since he's not flying and those Stunticons are trying to run him down?" He drops down even lower, until his landing skids are just a few meters above Rodimus' spoiler. "Wait, what was all that stuff about fumes...?" The old robot throws up his hands again once Drag Strip cuts him off and points the gun at him, and lowers his head in defeat. "Fine, I'll... I won't resist. I'm tired of running anyway." Breakdown, meanwhile, nods at Motormaster. "Right!" He places two fingers to the side of his head, his mouth moving wordlessly as he sends the transmission to the two other Stunticons. With that accomplished, Breakdown transforms into car mode and accelerates to help his boss! "This isn't any of your business, Rodimus! Get lost!" And with that, he attempts to sideswipe the Autobot leader! Breakdown throws himself down to the ground, transforming into a white Lamborghini! "Whelp, either way, we're in this now," Rodimus comments almost absent mindedly as he jinks to the right, avoiding Motormaster's headlong attack. "Sounds like a plan, Whirl, assume he's not a 'Con, help him. Sorry, Motormaster, but I don't have time to play," he finishes as he passes the Stunticon commander by, though he attempts to swerve into the Decepticon and knock him off course as he passes. Combat: Flaming Winnebago misses Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his sideswipe but not Sideswipe (Punch) attack! Combat: White Lamborghini misses Flaming Winnebago with his Crash attack! -4 Drag Strip says, "Hah! I got the old bugger. What's the reward for this guy anyways?" Kenworth K100 Aerodyne throws the wheel over and powerslides with smoking tires (yes, you can powerslide a semi if you know how) around behind Rodimus, gearing back down to try to catch up. "This energon spring, and that beaten old chassis who's been siphoning it, both belong to US now, Rodimus Prime! You have only minutes before my other two team-members arrive; even with all your god-given power you can't hope to contend with our combined might!" Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne misses Flaming Winnebago with his Rear Ender attack! -7 Breakdown says, "Reward? Um, the card doesn't say! Probably pretty good! Maybe!"" Drag Strip pokes at the back of the old mechanoid collaborator with the tip of his pistol, "Yeah, good choice there. Do as you're told and you just might function for another hundred years, heh. In prison! Ha hah!" The yellow Stunticon warrior doesn't have to work too hard to be obnoxious, it's almost a natural talent. Since nobody has managed to hit worth a damn, Drag Strip continues assumes things are still peachy back there. Drag Strip says, "Yeah? Well it better be. It -better- be." Geo says, "DECEPTICONS ATTACK." "Maybe not, but I can run away real good," Rodimus answers Motormaster cheerfully as he continues to flee the Stunticon commander, hitting on the gas at just the right moment to avoid a rear ending, jinking to the left to avoid Breakdown's strike. He drives towards Drag Strip, adding, "All I need to do is get that guy away from you guys, after all!" He pauses. "Didn't hear what that was about fumes, Whirl, but be on the alert." It takes a moment for him to close the distance towards the drag racer, but Drag Strip should at least notice the young Prime getting /real/ close by now! Combat: Flaming Winnebago sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Flaming Winnebago takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Drag Strip says, "...the frag is that orange thing? Oh. Oh fizz." Breakdown says, "W-we can't let him nab that guy!" The old robot looks up as Rodimus Prime barrels down on him. Though he ought to know it's an Autobot, for some reason he doesn't appear to be very relieved by this development! With a howl of high-revving engines, Dead End and Wildrider ramp over a hill and hit the ground near Motormaster, skidding into line with his course after Rodimus and towards Drag Strip. "You seal your own doom, Rodimus Prime!" booms Motormaster, pouring on the power to first pull alongside, then pass Rodimus "Stunticons! Fall in and MERGE to UNLEASH the MIGHT of MENASOR!" Motormaster swerves to hit a short hill and ramps into the air, followed by the other three Stunticons in formation, who transform and combine in mid-air as they arc towards Drag Strip to complete the unification. > CRUNCH! Menasor merges, but the ground rumbles a little bit, like the ground isn't that stable! Who would have thought a Scrap Yard might be dangerous? > With a low growl of barely-restrained rage that echoes off the hills, Menasor clasps his Drag Strip hand around the elderly Transformer and rises ponderously to his full height. "YOU HAVE... NO CHANCE. MENASOR TAKES... WHAT MENASOR WANTS." Turning towards Rodimus, Menasor raises an enormous clenched fist. "AND MENASOR WANTS... YOUR LIFE!" Menasor says, "MENASOR... CANNOT BE STOPPED! WE HAVE THE... PRISONER! VICTORY!" > VH-64 Gazette does a quarter-roll to veer away from Rodimus as the gestalt turns that way. "Look out! It's Menasor!" he pauses a beat, then deadpans. "What were the odds of that?" Pulling up a bit until he's close to head-height for the giant Decepticon, he starts circling around the Autobot. "You know, I've been dreaming about a rematch with this guy!...only, there were a lot more WRECKERS in my dream...and Superion...and some other big guy. Might have been Defensor, might have been Omega Supreme. Hard to remember." > Combat: VH-64 Gazette sets his defense level to Protected. > The Global Pose Tracker marks that VH-64 Gazette has 'skipped' his action for this round. > CRUNCH! Menasor merges, but the ground rumbles a little bit, like the ground isn't that stable! Who would have thought a Scrap Yard might be dangerous? As for the poor hermit, he's completely helpless in Menasor's grip, screaming in terror. "Put me down! I'll give you what you want! It's the memoirs, not me, right?!" > "Yeeeeah, Menasor isn't getting my life - or the old man!" Rodimus Prime leaps up into robot mode and draws his photon eliminator from subspace, aiming it for Menasor's optics. "Let him go, Menasor, and I'll let you off easy!" he declares, cocky. > Flaming Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Kenworth K100 Aerodyne did the last pose, whoever wants. > Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Menasor with his Photon Eliminator attack! > Combat: You took 27 damage. > Almost immediately there is signs of internal discord within Menasor's mind, and it shows visibly in the form of the colossal combiner screaming out in rage. Smash the old guy against Rodimus Prime, that'll teach him! Shoot him THEM ALL in the FACE with the GUN, morons! Hey. HEY! We got a SWORD, can we use it for once please?! During all this conflict, Menasor completely becomes oblivious to Rodimus Prime's approach and is subsequently shot in the face instead, leaving a sizable burnt hole in the area that the photon eliminator had struck the combiner. Motormaster's persona finally asserts control. Or maybe it's because he's the one who just got shot and is now terribly pissed? Either way, Menasor responds with a roar, "AUTOBOTS! DIIIIIIIIIE!" The colossal combiner raises its right leg into the air before hammering its foot back down into the ground! > Combat: Menasor misses Rodimus Prime with his Titanic Stomp And Swat Area attack! -5 > Combat: Menasor strikes Perceptor with his Titanic Stomp And Swat Area attack! -5 > Combat: Menasor strikes VH-64 Gazette with his Titanic Stomp And Swat Area attack! -5 > Such is the force of Menasor's blow that it creates an overpressure wave that it slams into Whirl with enough force to shatter his cockpit, running lights and the tiny FLIR module se under his chin, spin him around in the air a few times and then send him tumbling away from the superwarrior before he finally regains control. "Owww." he complains loudly once his flight is stabilized. "That's not so fun when someone else makes you do it." He manages to get his nose (and his guns) pointed at Menasor's face and then shouts out. "What's wrong, don't like having your PHOTONS ELIMINATED? Well you don't have to throw a fit. Here, have some more!!" > Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Menasor with his Photon Beam attack! > Combat: You took 6 damage. > Menasor's foot slams hard into the ground, and the whole area rumbles! Cracking sounds echo throughout the landscape! Finally, the ground can't withstand Menasor's weight and his brutal pounding anymore, and the floor underneath Menasor and the Autobots gives way to.... > Rodimus Prime leaps into the air, jumping over the bulk of the shockwave from the giant's stomp, rolling as he falls to the ground to soften the rest. He's up again in an instant and, lowering the firepower of his photon elimantor, firing this time at Menasor's hand in an attempt to get the big guy to drop the little guy. "Not today, big guy, and not by you." Let's just hope that all this fire power doesn't set off any energon fumes! > Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Menasor with his Rude Neighbor attack! -7 > Combat: You took 9 damage. > Cybertron is littered with countless old ruins, even with recent cleanup efforts as the planet is coming back to life, it's going to a looong, long time to take care of all the wreckage littering the planet's surface. And it's not all above either either. As the ground rumbles and gives way underneath, dumping those standing a hundred feet or so straight down into what at one time may have been a huge complex of some sort. It's filled with piles of rubble, that are made all the worse as Menasor's guargantuan form crashes down amongst the debris and makes an even worse mess. Still, this place looks like an old old relic of Cybertron's wars in the past. The rusted, emptied hulks of cybertronians lay about here and there like fossils, long since degenerated past the point of being able to identify if they were Decepticons or Autobots once upon a time. Giant containment areas and consoles might hint that this was a laboratory complex, or a huge medical or assembly bay of some sort. Or maybe it was something else entirely, because all the ruckus has done -something- to the area. Somewhere, half broken consoles come back online weakly, the words *THREAT DETECTED* flashing across a screen that's more broken fragments than anything legible. And though it's only a tiny bit, power starts to flow back through several conduits in the complex, and it reacts as it was designed to do. Defend itself. Gun turrets in various forms of functionality pop out of hidden ports, some not even working at all, but some still delivering a sudden flurry of energy blasts that zip through the air as they target everything alike, not distinguishing from Autobot OR Decepticon targets. Not surprising if this place really is old...their ID software have probably long since become corrupted. > Not far from the fighting, amidst the rubble, all the shaking and jarring starts up a sealed, dust-covered capsule. A console built into the side of the capsule starts to blink rapidly, urgently, as a nearby medical scanner on an almost completely broken robotic arm comes online and begins to sweep over the capsule's contents. > Slowly, Menasor rolls onto his face and climbs back up onto his feet, waving irritably at the lasers which, emitted by the ancient turrets, crack and ping off of his thick hide. He looks up at the hole through which he's plunged, which now has a little waterfall of energon flowing down it from the collapsed lake above, then after some internal struggle seems to remember what he's doing and looks around the decaying cavern for the elderly prisoner. "NNGH. THE... MEMOIRS? WHERE IS... OUR PRISONER?" He's either asking the Autobots who fell down with him or asking his own fragmented mind. > Combat: Menasor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass > The old mechanoid had fallen into the pit with everyone else, but had been freed from the gestalt's grip by Rodimus's shot. However, the fall took his toll on him, and he's desperately trying to crawl away from Menasor on his belly. He catches a few stray shots in the back, and his pace slackens. > "Woah... WOAH!" Rodimus shouts as he goes crashing down into the cavern. He's not even back on his feet before he's being fired at again, and immediately he's running for cover. He overhears Menasor talking to himself about the prisoner, and starts to look for the older mechanoid. "Ah!" he spies him, changing direction. Now, instead of diving for cover, he leaps to try to shield the older mechanoid. > Before Menasor broke through Cybertron's surface, bringing them crashing into this ancient ruin, Perceptor had fallen through the junk and found himself here. A most brash Cybertronian might have set those sensors off, but Perceptor was respectful, curious, and above all, cautious. He's spent the last half hour exploring, trying to figure out what this place was, and as a result, he was in the middle of it when Menasor came crashing down. In fact, he's pinned beneath the behemoth, with only an arm and a microscope poking outward, but it does give him an opportunity to analyse the monster and send that information to his fearless leader. > The Global Pose Tracker marks that Rodimus Prime has 'skipped' his action for this round. > VH-64 Gazette circles around above as the floor suddenly drops out from under then, sending everyone else in the fight dropping beneath Cybertron's surface level. "Hey, wait for meeee!" he calls, doing a rollover and then diving down after the others. He transforms into robot mode just before smacking into a newly revealed pile of scrap. "Where the frak are we?!" he shouts, ducking belatedly after a stray (or maybe not so stray) laser blast barely misses his head. The motion brings his line of sight onto Rodimus and the prisoner he's going for, so Whirl leaps into the air, transforms into copter mode once again and then buzzes over to right in front of Menasor's optics. "Hey! Hey you, Menasor! Look at me! I'm flying! I'm a flying Autobot! Maybe I'm an AERIALBOT!!" > Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Menasor with his Hey That's Not How Slingshot Would Have Done It! (Pistol) attack! > Combat: You took 1 damage. > Combat: Perceptor takes extra time to assist Rodimus Prime's next attack. > The medical scanner pans about, as if looking for something...and not finding it. A broken lens dangles off the tip of the arm as it begins to search about, almost desperately looking for something. And finally settling on it, picking one of the nearby gun turrets that are within 'arms' reach as they fire away at all of the 'enemies' present. A green, sweeping beam plays over the defensive unit, before sweepng back and playing over the capsule, followed a moment later by sparks as internal machinery gets to work. > Menasor, for a moment, looks like he's panicking. He's in a place he doesn't understand, turrets are shooting at him for no reason, and he's *surrounded by Autobots.* "URRRAAAHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! GET AWAAAYYYY!" he booms, and he sweeps Motormaster's Cyclone Gun--boosted to outrageous levels in this mode--about the room, creating an enormous cyclone that knocks over a few turrets, endangers Autobots, and may even reveal a few secrets! Eventually Motormaster's psyche bops Breakdown's psyche over the head, and Menasor regains his composure. > Combat: Menasor's Terrible Tornado attack on Rodimus Prime goes wild! > Combat: Menasor misses himself with his Terrible Tornado Area attack! -2 > Combat: Menasor strikes VH-64 Gazette with his Terrible Tornado Area attack! -2 > Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired VH-64 Gazette 's Agility. (Crippled) > Combat: Menasor's Terrible Tornado attack on Perceptor goes wild! > Combat: Menasor strikes himself with his Terrible Tornado Area attack! -2 > Combat: You took 20 damage. > Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Menasor's Agility. (Crippled) > "Look out!" Rodimus shouts as he hits the ground near the elder, avoiding Motormaster's whirlwind. He then crawls towards the other robot, reaching for the stranger. "Are you okay? Let's get you out of here, all right?" > The capsule continues to shake, amidst the rumbling quakes caused by Menasor's thrashing about and careless usage of his weapon. Nonetheless, even with the last of its power reserves flagging and on the verge of shutting down forever, the equipment struggles to carry out its last order. And with a final, almost mournful beep, the machinery shuts down as it gives the sole occupant of the capsule one last electrical jolt, and swings open slowly with a hiss of escaping air. And inside? An Autobot, judging by the insignia on his chest. Not really looking all that special really...except maybe for that old standardized sort of design to him? He lays back in the opened capsule, unmoving and optic band dim for the moment. Is he even alive? > As for the hermit, he manages to avoid being blown away by clinging to Rodimus. "I'm.. I'm alright. But please, just let me go! I don't want to have anything to do with your conflict! I..." He looks sad for a moment. "I tried to stop it before, but..." Then he says no more. "Nevermind, just the ramblings of an old robot." > VH-64 Gazette sees the winds start to form. "A cyclone?! Look out guys, anybody caught in the air when THAT thing is done is in deeeeeep..." his cheerful voice trails off. "Oh slag." Then he's sent on another wild ride, tossed and buffeted about until he ends up somewhat above the dusty capsule. "...trouble," he finishes with a weak groan. "Hey wait a second, what's this? Or I guess that should be, WHO'S this?" moving with a lot more care than Whirl ever tends to (most likely due to damage), he descends slightly for a closer look. > Combat: VH-64 Gazette takes extra time to steady himself. Pass > Perceptor transformed to his microscope mode, nestling himself into a nice crevice in the junk that fell before Menasor toppled him. It works surprisingly well, as the beast is unable to locate the little Autobot in his little hidey hole, and seems to do considerable damage to himself for the effort. There does seem to be quite a lot of sharpened, twisted, mangled objects in that trash heap, just the kind of thing a giant robot needs. Out of an opening in the trash that surrounds and insulates him, Perceptor's microscope tracks his target, and when he's got a lock, he fires! > The Scientist Perceptor shifts, contorts, and shrinks, transforming into a Microscope. > Combat: Microscope sets his defense level to Fearless. > Combat: Microscope strikes Menasor with his Light Cannon! attack! > Combat: You took 11 damage. > Combat: Menasor is broken up by the attack! Menasor has left. Combat: Microscope 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Field Commander Snaptrap says, "Have you captured Rodimus Prime yet Motormaster?" As Menasor loses a leg to the precisely-aimed blast and collapses to the floor of the cavern with a deafening outraged scream, a single will overrides his fury and disengages from the gestalt mind. The titan's torso separates from the limbs, causing Menasor to essentially explode into five sections while Motormaster hits the ground with his engine revving. "You will SUFFER for that INDIGITY!" he snarls, churning forward through the ancient debris, powdery skulls crushed beneath his wheels as he barrels after Perceptor. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne strikes Microscope with his For Vengeance! attack! Motormaster says, "Hnh- No! The ground gave way and we're in some kind of decrepit catacombs! It must've been Dead End's fault... he broke through when he struck the surface too hard as a leg!" White Lamborghini lands in a jumble with the other Stunticons after being forcefully demerged! "N-no, listen, we have to get out of here!" he sputters, scratching at the ground and the air as he rolls around, continuing a conversation that didn't actually happen. However, when he regains his senses, he stands up, looking a little sheepish. "Oh. Uh. Right. Right, back to wasting the AUTOBOTS!" He charges right at Whirl, who's... standing next to a capsule? With an... Oh, NO. Breakdown thinks he knows what's going on! "Oh, slag! I know what you people had planned all along! This is an Autobot factory, and, and, you're just going to make Autobots and send them at us by the thousands, that's what you're going to do, right!?" And Breakdown hurls himself at the Wrecker!!! The white Lamborghini pops up into the jittery Breakdown! Combat: Breakdown misses VH-64 Gazette with his Paranoid Tackle (Smash) attack! Breakdown says, "They lured us here! They're going to mass produce Autobots before our very sensors and we'll be swamped in them and we'll ALL DIE!" Drag Strip falls helplessly through the air as Menasor is forcibly seperated! "GAH! I told you we should've used the SWORD! This wouldn't have happened if we just used the SWORD!" The yellow Stunticon warrior complains bitterly over Menasor not adhering to his will eariler. Of course he doesn't have much time to complain as he collides head first into the ground, leaving him a crumbled heap on the floor before finally getting back onto his feet. Energon drops down the side of Drag Strip's mouth, his 'teeth' gritted and his optics flaming red. He's not happy at all. "Where's my bounty?!" Drag Strip yells out as he searches the area furiously for the old mechanoid before seeing his target clinging onto Rodimus Prime. "No! Even the Autobots are trying to get a shake on my reward?!" The yellow Stunticon warrior rushes in with his gravito-gun firing, his sense of sound judgement apparently quite clouded. Motormaster says, "Breakdown, Drag Strip! The gaffer said something about his memoirs. If we can't get his doddering old carcass itself from Rodimus, we may be able to find his writings... they may yield more fruit, in fact, if they were written when he was of sounder mind." Drag Strip says, "I'll get that old bugger AND this memoir you're talking about, just back off and watch! (Does Drag Strip even know where the memoir is?!)" Combat: Drag Strip sets its defense level to Fearless. Breakdown says, "W-what if it's in subspace?" Combat: Drag Strip strikes Rodimus Prime with its Gravito-Gun attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rodimus Prime's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: That attack has slowed Rodimus Prime, making him less efficient. Dead End decides to just enjoy a well-deserved nap, or more precisely a 'lie in a pile of skulls and stare at the stars through a hole in the planet's surface,' which is more to his liking. Wildrider runs away giggling and starts climbing the walls. The optic band flickers briefly, then finally lights up, as does the Autobot symbol on the chestplate. Loadout looks out from the capsule for the first time in...well, a loooooong long time. His visor blinks, as he frowns, and slowly sits upright, suddenly becoming aware of the sound of explosions and weapons fire nearby, and a floating whirlybird nearby as well. He's not exactly all 'with it' yet. Being offline for millions of years and suddenly being brought back means that he's somewhere in a limbo of his mind that's not all that far from Sleepwalking, so he's not exactly aware of what he's doing as he reaches up with both hands and grabs onto the runners of Whirl's landing gear. And then? Things get a little...creepy. The mysterious Autobot suddenly starts to transform, spinning and whirling about as expected, but his transformation continues long past normal, pausing for a moment as he continues to shift and reconfigure, modular parts adapting to Whirl's vehicular design, lifting up as he melds with the helicopter's undercarriage. And when it's all finished? Whirl is now sporting a rather large looking cannon barrel on his undercarriage, the triangular-shaped tip pointing menacingly out past his nose as a targeting laser comes online and paints Breakdown's form with a bullseye reticle. Loadout's arms lift above his head, parts lock together and his torso spins about as he transforms into an imposing looking heavy cannon. Drag Strip says, "I HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT THAT FAR AHEAD YET, DAMMIT, BREAKDOWN! I'll cross that bridge when I get there!" Combat: Loadout takes extra time to assist VH-64 Gazette 's next attack. VH-64 Gazette says, "WHOA! HEY!!...hey. This is kinda cool. Targetting assist, eh? Whoever you are, I like your style!" Breakdown says, "AHHH AHHH AHHHH! I've been target painted!!! Airstrike! Airst--pffbbbfffftttnnnngghhhh!" VH-64 Gazette also opens fire! Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Breakdown with Ion Assault Cannon's Ionic Blast attack! Combat: You took 19 damage. Combat: VH-64 Gazette 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Rodimus Prime is blasted by a gravito-gun, largely because he's trying to cover the old guy. "I'd love to let you guy, old man, but until we get you out of here that just means that these guys will grab you instead!" He pulls himself up to his feet and, despite being slowed by the increase in gravity, lifts his arms to fire at the on-rushing Drag Strip. As he fires, he shouts, "Uhm... Whirl? Did you just grow a gun?" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Drag Strip with his Arm Blasters attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Drag Strip's Accuracy. (Blinded) Breakdown says, "--gaaaahhhhh--*gunfire*" Geo says, "KILL THEM ALL STUNTICONS!" Drag Strip says, "Oh. OW! He did something to mah optics!" Menasor landed on Perceptor, and he was fine. Motormaster drove over Perceptor and he was not. Life can be so simple, and yet so painfully cruel at times. The Microscope's microscope fractures and cracks, it's flattened, with tire marks all over its chassis. When it transforms back into Perceptor, the marks are there, but they are proportional to his new size. He looks like he's just been run over by a Menasor-sized semi truck! He coughs, the lubricant on his vocal circuits spilling out of his mouth. He staggers to his feet, "That . . ." he declares, "was unwise." Really, he looks like he could just lie down in the scrap, and that would be that. But beneath that beaten and battered chassis lies the laser core of an Autobot, as dedicated to the cause as any other. "Halt," he croaks out, "right there!" And he fires his Concussion Rifle, since the light cannon is out of commission for the foreseeable future. Still, his aim isn't all that great, not in his present condition. The Microscope shifts, contorts, and expands, transforming into the Scientist Perceptor. Combat: Perceptor misses Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his Concussion Rifle attack! Motormaster says, "Keep it together, Stunticons! Breakdown, report!" Breakdown just stares at Whirl as he grows an extra gunport. It's even worse than he imagined! "So that's what this is!? You... you... you have mini-combiner teams in here!? That can combine with ANYONE!? Oh, slag, Galvatron's gotta know about this---AAHHHHHH!" And he is just *sprayed down* with a hail of ion blasts, sparks from each impact flickering across his entire body, sending him staggering back like an machine gun victim in a Schwarzenegger flick. He eventually transforms to get away from this brutal onslaught, and begins to tear around the entire chamber, swerving and even hopping around as he panics. "No-no, this doesn't make sense, what's going ON!?" he yells. And all the while, his engine begins to vibrate in its characteristically destructive manner, possibly endangering Whirl's internal mechanisms! Breakdown says, "Th-the Autobots are MERGING with each other, this is crazy!!!" Breakdown says, "And they're not even combiners!" Breakdown throws himself down to the ground, transforming into a white Lamborghini! Combat: White Lamborghini misses VH-64 Gazette with his Breakdown Shakedown attack! -1 Kenworth K100 Aerodyne plows over Perceptor and smashes into the wall beyond, concussion blasts crumpling the ancient bulkhead as Motormaster transforms to advance on Perceptor with a clenched fist and a murderous gleam in his eyes. "You think you're educated, Perceptor, but there's still a few things you can learn... about HUMILITY! You think you can do that to Menasor? You think you're WORTHY? You're SCRAP! You're NOTHING!" Motormaster drives his fists down at poor Perceptor in a blind red fury. "But don't worry. There's nothing wrong with you I can't fix... with MY HANDS!" With a loud clacking and grinding sound, Motormaster pulls himself up into his grim humanoid form. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Armour fragments shoots out of Drag Strip's chest at the location where Rodimus Prime's tri-beamed arm blasters bolts struck him, knocking the Stunticon warrior clear off his foot and falling onto the ground soundedly on his back, "Ow, OW, that stung like a beast!" The yellow Stunticon warrior pats against his chest, which is now sporting three blackened holes. Maybe Drag Strip should've thrown dirt in Rodimus Prime's optics or threatened to shoot an innocent looking turborabbit before challenging the Autobot leader? "It ain't over yet, Prime! I'll get my bounty... er... later!" Drag Strip gets back onto his feet and takes aim above where Whirl and that mysterious new mech now resides and squeezes the trigger on his pistol, "I dunno who you are, but you just sided with the WRONG side!" Combat: Motormaster strikes Perceptor with his Brutal Fists attack! Combat: Drag Strip strikes VH-64 Gazette with its Gravito-Gun Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired VH-64 Gazette 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: That attack has slowed VH-64 Gazette , making him less efficient. Combat: Drag Strip strikes Ion Assault Cannon with its Gravito-Gun Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Ion Assault Cannon's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: That attack has slowed Ion Assault Cannon, making it less efficient. Motormaster says, "What? They're combining? Combining into what?" Drag Strip says, "It's an entirely new LIFEFORM!" The old hermit looks down at the floor for a moment, then he reveals what looks an old datapad. His fingers slide across the cover, and he sighs. Then, the old mech says, "Fine, Decepticons, I don't care any longer--have it! Have it and leave me in peace!" He looks like he's about to toss the datapad to Drag Strip! Ion Assault Cannon is suddenly woken up harshly by the use of his weapons systems, even with the sudden drain of power from his generator, followed by a telltale whine as it kicks up again and starts to recharge his capacitors after the shot, he's reeling like someone who's just been woken up out of a dream by a gunshot. And then, the slap to the face that brings Loadout to the here and now comes in the form of Drag Strip's gravity gun attack, sending pain wracking through his systems. "GYAAAAAAAAH! What's going on!?!" He finally exclaims, still secured firmly to Whirl's undercarriage. "Who are you!? Where are we!? WHY ARE YOUR PARTS INTERFACING WITH MY PARTS!?" His wail is cut off in the roar from Whirl's rotor blades and the sounds of combat though, and he's pretty at the mercy of Whirl's actions for the moment. Hello Loadout, welcome to the 21st century! Combat: Ion Assault Cannon takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Breakdown says, "One Autobot merged with another Autobot and he became a gun for that Autobot!" Motormaster says, "Hn. Unexpected backup. Prepare to withdraw! We'll get those memoirs from the old duffer's shack instead." "Just get the hell out of here, old man!" Rodimus shouts. As he sees that Drag Strip is focusing his attention elsewhere, he makes one final glance to make sure the codger is fleeing, then darts off to help Perceptor - /before/ he can spot the datapad thrown at Drag Strip's feet! He sprints towards Perceptor's encounter with Motormaster, not slowing as he closes the distance, instead trying to force the Stunticon Commander away from Perceptor with his charge. "Come on, Motormaster, it's time you picked on someone your own size," he growls. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Motormaster with his Charge! attack! -8 Breakdown says, "W-wait, he's got it on him! He's throwing it! D-D-Dr--get it!" Motormaster is nothing if not a menace. Perceptor tries to shoot him again, but his Concussion Rifle is knocked out of his hands. And without a sword of any kind, he is only left with his own fists. It is a losing proposition for the humble scientist. "Look around, at the devastation you've caused. You're a menace, and you have to be stopped." Although he doesn't say it with as much confidence as he might have, had he not had a lose optic, crushed Light Cannon, and assorted damage. He's flung around like a raggedy Andy doll. Taking on a defensive stance, since he's been studying martial arts, or trying to, for his own defence. But while he stands there, preparing for Motormaster's continued assault, he's already running diagnostics, rerouting systems through other circuits, all beneath the surface. Combat: Perceptor quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. VH-64 Gazette shudders violently at Breakdown's vibrations. (so many ways that phrase could have gone wrong...). But since most every piece of the Autobot's exterior that can shatter, shake loose, or otherwise be negatively affected by such a destructive assault has already been so affected by repeated attacks from Menasor...Breakdown's doesn't seem to have anything left to render inoperable. But before he can even throw out a triumphant one-liner, Drag Strip's Gravito-Gun strikes home. "Gravity! My oldest and most persistent enemy!!" Sinking to the ground, Whirl transforms into his robot mode, struggles slightly under the weight of the massive cannon sitting over his entire left arm (shoots an apologetic look at the now-much-smaller-looking weapons module on his right), then braces and sweeps it across the cavern, opening fire on everything with a purple insignia! Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Drag Strip says, "Wha? Where?! Oh hah! There it is!" Ion Assault Cannon actually transforms -with- Whirl, his own parts shifting and reconfiguring as the Wrecker takes on his robot mode, and now Whirl's entire left arm is the Ion Assault Gun, looking like it's swallowed up Whirl's arm up to the middle of his bicep. Combat: Whirl misses Motormaster with Ion Assault Cannon's Ion Rapidfire Area attack! Combat: Whirl strikes White Lamborghini with Ion Assault Cannon's Ion Rapidfire Area attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Whirl's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Whirl strikes Drag Strip with Ion Assault Cannon's Ion Rapidfire Area attack! Breakdown says, "Ahhh, what the frag, he's killing us with that turret! We're gonna die!" Motormaster says, "Withdraw now, Stunticons! Drag Strip has what we need!" Drag Strip says, "Dammit! He's got a bigger gun than I DO!" Geo says, "... Targetmaster?" Breakdown says, "Like a.. Super Targetmaster!" Motormaster slams into a wall and slides down it with a low grunt as Rodimus Prime literally hurls him bodily off of Perceptor with that unearthly Matrix-granted strength. He shakes his head and bangs the side of his protective hood twice to clear the fogginess, which goes away just in time to see Drag Strip get the goods! "Withdraw now, Stunticons! Drag Strip has what we need!" Peeling himself off the wall, Motormaster takes a moment to fix Perceptor with his warning gaze, opens his flight channels and blasts off straight up, back towards the surface through the winding innards of the planet. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Motormaster begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from White Lamborghini , Rodimus Prime, and Perceptor Motormaster says, "It's that stasis pod! When it lased those defense turrets it must've... reformatted the dormant Autobot into a turret." White Lamborghini 's frantic driving fails to save him from another salvo from the ion turret, and again he's showered with blasts! "ARRRGH leave me alone!" he cries. Once the call to retreat is sounded, Breakdown is only to happy to comply, ramping off of a collapsed operating table before he transforms and uses his anti-gravity drive to send himself floating back up the breach in Cybertron's surface. The white Lamborghini pops up into the jittery Breakdown! Combat: Breakdown begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Motormaster, Whirl, Rodimus Prime, and Perceptor Runamuck says, "Cowards! ALL OF YOU!" Drag Strip turns around, the expression on his face with maniac glee as he sees the datapad that Breakdown had alerted him of earlier on the radio channels, "Ah ha, not bad, I can still get SOMETHING out of this yet." The yellow Stunticon exposes his back to Whirl and his new buddy as he races over to pick up the datapad. This proves to be a thoroughly bad decision as ion bolts digs into Drag Strip's back, sending him crashing forward into the ground instead, "Guh, just you wait, Wrecker. I'll git you next time!" Drag Strip brings the datapad into his possession with one quick swipe of the hand before pulling himself back onto his feet and lifting off into the air in retreat! Breakdown says, "Shut up, man, you don't know what we've been through! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Field Commander Snaptrap says, "Do you expect casualties, Military Commander Motormaster?" Runamuck says, "I fought two Dinobots today!" Astrotrain says, "Did you win?" Motormaster says, "Oh, yes, Runamuck. How did that go?" Runamuck says, "...No." Drag Strip says, "I AIN'T RETREATING! I'm just advancing in a tactically sound direction, FOOL! GET IT RIGHT!" Breakdown says, "Yeah, did other Autobots merge with them to be their GUNS!? No? THEN SHUT UP!" Astrotrain says, "Well the point he -fought- them, right?" Runamuck says, "That scene was lame, I left." Combat: Drag Strip sets its defense level to Protected. Combat: Drag Strip begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Breakdown, Motormaster, Whirl, Rodimus Prime, and Perceptor Astrotrain says, "What's the big deal? we got -five- new guys that turn into guns." Astrotrain says, "Go borrow a Seacon next time." Breakdown says, "..hey, that's right, we do!" Motormaster says, "No casualties AND a successful mission. I hope Soundwave appreciates the effort we went through to bring him this intelligence." Field Commander Snaptrap says, "Why borrow a Seacon when Piranacon can defeat any Autobot?" Astrotrain says, "Cause I can't pick up Piranacon and blow a mouthy Autobot to smithereens with him, that's why. It's more fun." Field Commander Snaptrap says, "Then you've succeeded in capturing Rodimus Prime. Motormaster, I'm impressed." Rodimus Prime straightens as the Decepticons run away and he looks around. "How you doing, Perceptor?" he asks as he scans the room for that old guy. "Anyone see where the old man got to? And Whirl, who's your new friend, anyway? We got a name yet?" Breakdown says, "Different mission, L-Lametrap!" Field Commander Snaptrap says, "Is there something wrong with your vocal processor, Breakdown?" Motormaster says, "No, Rodimus Prime was a target of OPPORTUNITY. The mission was to discover energon sources... which we did, PLUS some valuable intelligence. We might've had Rodimus as well if not for... unfortunate circumstances. Ngh, that Perceptor. He deserves only death for his affrontery!" Breakdown mutters, "Something wrong with you, for sure..." Field Commander Snaptrap says, "I would value the capture of the Autobot Leader as of higher priority than locating a source of energon held by Autobot forces." Breakdown says, "W-well, y-you're so good at it, you go and do it, then!" Drag Strip says, "Seacons can't move on land as well, ha hah!" Motormaster says, "Then we'll see which team can bring him in first, and make sport of it!" Ion Assault Cannon has had about ALL he can take right now. Flying, explosions, gravity ripping down on him in the process and his head spinning like it's a child's toy whirling at full speed. With the Decepticons retreating, he has at least enough time to get it together and figure out where he is. And such it is that he suddenly erupts off the end of Whirl's arm, lifting into the air and transforming back again, landing just in front of Rodimus Prime just as he asks his question. "Gnngh! I feel...I feel dirty somehow..." His entire form shudders briefly, before he blinks, then stops and looks up at Rodimus, optic band pulsing slightly, a bit of uncertainty in his voice. "Uh...well, my designation is Loadout. And uh...you certainly seem to be Autobots, this much is certain." He trails off, giving Rodimus another once over. "...and I guess you certainly -look- like a Prime, although I must say I've never one quite so...dirty. I thought there was already a new Prime though." The cannon splits at the muzzle and the stock, spinning in the center and unfolding into the Autobot Loadout. Rodimus Prime gives Loadout a faint, sad smile. "There... was. About nine million years ago. From the sound of things, I'm afraid you've been asleep a /long/ time... what was your name, again?" He smirks. "And don't worry, I clean up good." Perceptor scans the departing Decepticons, focusing on Motormaster's quickly departing backside, and shouts back, "They call me, Perceptor!" Maybe he's been hanging around Junkions too much, or he saw In the Heart of the Night lately, but he couldn't resist. With a deliberate aim, he doesn't bother to close one optic, since it's technically detached, he takes careful aim, and tries to hit Motormaster in the back of the head. Combat: Perceptor misses Motormaster with his Distance Smack Upside the Head attack! Field Commander Snaptrap says, "We can fly too Drag Strip, Seawing in both modes." Pwang! The laser deflects off the hood which encloses Motormaster's head on all sides other than the front. And that's why we wear hard hats, folks. "Nine...million..." Now normally Loadout shouldn't know about human ways of measuring time, but his brief time merged with Whirl has synchronized alot of his systems into the here and now, and it only takes a few moments for him to run the calculations in his head. The -good- news is it seems to have helped stop him from spazzing out. Thinking about BIG PROBLEMS helps him do that. "My...my goodness, that certainly is a long time, isn't it?" His mind is already racing though, already coming to logical conclusions, looking at his surroundings, looking up at the sky and the stars. THere seems to be a ring of truth to what he's being told, and he's already starting to accept it. This guy is definetely a thinker. "Well uh, oh yes. My name is Loadout. That uh, that's what I was called. And it would seem that I've got some...catching up to do. Er, this may sound a little strange to you but, ah, what was I? Just a moment ago there? I used to have a vehicular form you understand and I think I'm a little...out of sorts." Rodimus Prime's optics flicker in surprise. "I... I thought you were a gun of some sort. Is that not what you normally turn into?" he asks, confused. "An Ion Assault Cannon to be precise." Perceptor has since rejoined the group after giving Motormaster a parting shot, "And Rodimus, I require medical assistance, but nothing that can't wait for introductions." The badly beaten, battered, shambling mess that is Perceptor offers a hand to their new found friend, "I am Perceptor, and, despite this," he gestures to his own damage, "I am a medic. Would you like me to look over your systems?" Loadout has that look on his face like he's not entirely sure he's awake, but starting to realize that this isn't some really messed up messed up dream. He pushes his index fingers together and glances left, then right. "Nnnoooo...I don't." He responds to Rodimus hesitantly. "I have a cargo hauler alternate mode, it assists with my medical duties you know. Helped me bring even larger, heavier Autobots back where I could put them back into satisfactory condition and..." He trails off then as he peers towards the now inert medical pod. And the equally inert Gun Turret sticking out of the ceiling above it, now dead for good as its ravaged systems have burnt themselves out. It takes a moment for him to process, before his optic band suddenly flashes brilliantly, and the Spaz returns again as he rushes up and starts kicking the thing! "Oh...OH YOU MALFUNCTIONING INANIMATE PIECE OF JUNK! You were supposed to scan my old design module and fix me, not reconstruct my alternate mode! A GUN! A weapon, you turned me into a WEAPON! I abhor such barbaric passtimes and you turn into a VERY TOOL FOR IT! TAKE that and that, and THAT!" Perceptor manages to snap him out of it though, with his introduction, and an offering of his hand. Though the hand is ignored, Loadout actually calms down a moment later, his optic band flashing brightly as a blue beam pulses out and starts to scan Perceptor in turn. "Ah, well, Perceptor. If you are indeed technically inclined I think I might take you up on that offer to look at the...the...thing that has become my new alternate mode. But you yourself look like you are in need of medical attention!" A moment's pause, and he puffs up, "Luckily for you, I was the best of my entire medical division!" Combat: Loadout runs a diagnostic check on Perceptor Combat: Perceptor runs a diagnostic check on Loadout "Loadout, I" he was a little startled by the emotional outburst at the system, which seems to have given him a weapon mode rather than a vehicular one. It could be worse, Perceptor used to transform into a tank, and now he turns into a Microscope. Truth be told, he'd rather have the tank. He could do almost everything with the tank mode as he can his microscope, and he could actually move in that mode. "I'd be glad to" He finally finishes, and goes about doing some emergency repairs, checking on systems, mostly it's collecting data for when he can fully repair the newest Autobot. "I am certain that your skills will prove valuable to the Autobot cause." Combat: Perceptor quickly patches up some of Loadout's minor injuries. Rodimus Prime was going to offer to help repair Perceptor, but decides to leave it to the actual, well, medics. He yawns and rubs his forehead. "I'm... going to make sure this place is secure, and maybe see if I can't find that old guy." With that, he starts to wander off. The old robot's long gone. No doubt he's off to find a new hiding place. "Well my structural integrity really isn't all that compromised, though admittedly I am not accustomed to taking combat damage at all.." Loadout protests just slightly, but not -too- much as he's looked over. Though he does pause to mourn over the fact that he is covered in no shortage of dirt, grime, and smudge marks a plenty as well as, horror of horrors, some rust spots! "It's going to take me a whole day just to buff all this out..." He sighs, before looking back at Perceptor. And well, starts to return the favor. "Ahh, well I shall see what I can do in these -deplorable- conditions, but I with sufficient medical bay facilities I can guarantee I shall have you up and running and looking like you freshly walked off the assembly line in no time whatsoever. I take no small amount of pride in my work, I assure you." As he speaks, he fusses and fiddles over Perceptor's ravaged form, doing what he can here and there, producing a small arc welder and other little tools that protrude from his forearms when he needs them. "NNngh, don't get me wrong now, Perceptor. I am a logical person, and I understand that it's wasteful to let any sort of abilities not be used. But I do hate violence of any sort. I was a doctor, and I still am! I didn't do fighting with the other soldiers. At the same time I understand as far as Decepticons are concerned, there's no real choice -but- Violence, but I always managed to stay distant from it. Please excuse me if all of this is a bit of a shock to me..." Drag Strip has left. Rodimus Prime has left. Whirl looks between Perceptor and Loadout. "You know, I think I can probably manage getting you both back to...someplace with working repair facilities." He casts a look around with his single optic. "I could use some patching up myself...but then I'm gonna be coming back here! Who knows who'll be coming back to life next!" Loadout blinks suddenly, having forgotten about Whirl's presence for a moment, but suddenly starkly reminded. How -could- he forget? His first traumatizing experience upon waking up again involved Whirl. That's the sort of thing that'll be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. That blue sweeping energy beam lances out from his optic band again, sweeping over Whirl's form as he takes in his condition, then steps forward gingerly and produces his tools. "Yes, well, though I am limited in what I can do -here- I can certainly see about making you more presentable." Combat: Loadout runs a diagnostic check on Whirl Combat: Loadout quickly patches up some of Whirl's minor injuries. Combat: Loadout runs a diagnostic check on Whirl Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Whirl perks up immediately. "Well...I feel better already. Just let me know when you guys are ready to roll out." He pauses and then adds, "In a manner of speaking." Loadout peers at Whirl, then back to Perceptor, and gives a sigh. "Well, I suppose we had best return to your base, wherever it is, true. I cannot abide all this...rust and wreckage around here. I -must- get back into more civilized surroundings." He -hopes- they're more civilized. "Loadout, I do not wish to overload you, no pun intended. That does sound a like a prudent decision if nothing more can be salvaged from here?" Transforming into his Microscope mode, he is a microscope without the scope. And it's painful, but it does make him easier to carry and he flies in mid transformation towards Whirl. Loadout looks dubiously towards Whirl. Has he got much of a choice now? He's no longer got a mobile alternate mode, and Whirl's small helicopter form isn't going to be able to carry him in robot mode. "What sort of deity would condone such irony...?" He mumbles to himself, before leaping up into the air and transforming again, as he proceeds to...well, swallow up Whirl's left arm all over again, locking into place in his alternate mode once more. Loadout's arms lift above his head, parts lock together and his torso spins about as he transforms into an imposing looking heavy cannon. Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. VH-64 Gazette barks out a quick laugh. "Hah! That never gets old!" Loadout has left. Whirl has left. Here's the Autobot side of their communications: Whirl makes radio-buzz noises like he's a SWAT team member using personal radios. "KKKT! I've got the subject in my sights. Should I take the shot? Over? KKKT!" Rodimus Prime says, "Shoot." Rodimus Prime says, "If you can get that... whoever it is out of Menasor's hand, do it." Loadout interfaces with Whirl's systems, coming online bit by bit, radio synchronizing with the wrecker's too. "Nngh, rgh. What is. Where am...WHAT is going on!?" Rodimus Prime says, "Perceptor! You need backup?" Loadout says, "Why am I flying...why am I in the middle of a warzone, why am I attached to this person and...WHY DO YOU HAVE PARTS INSIDE OF ME!? Oh Primus, are you even -CLEAN-!?" Loadout says, "And what is all this wreckage and dirt around us!? Oh, oh I feel so dirty. Oh, I'm going to be scrubbing this filth out for SO long." Rodimus Prime says, ".... Who the hell are you?" Loadout says, "I could say the same for you!" Rodimus Prime says, "I'm Rodimus slagging Prime!" Loadout says, "-Rodimus- Prime? Now wait a minute, wait a minute. That's not right. It's that new fellow, -Optimus- Prime, isn't it? Something really isn't right he...*FZZZZZZRT*" He briefly goes offline as Whirl fires him off in full auto mode." Sandstorm says, ".. I think someone has a few thingsbackwards." Lieutenant Perceptor says, "Motormaster, like all bullies, is more mouth than muscle." Whirl says, "He's the Wreckers' new best friend! This guy is awesome!!" Rodimus Prime says, "You're a bit behind the times... whoever you are." Sandstorm says, "... What's so awesome about him, Whirl?" Fortress Maximus says, "What's the situation?" Loadout BZRRRRTS again and comes back online, "Grk...gnnh....oh Primus, mercy. Mercy! I've never had such a drain on my capacitors before. What are you -doing- to me!?" Lieutenant Perceptor says, "Based on my calculations, the Stunticons should be retreating presently, Fortress Maximus." Sandstorm says, "Whirrrrrl, are you hazing the newbies again?" Fortress Maximus says, "Any casualties, Perceptor?" Lieutenant Perceptor says, "I do not believe so, but we have uncovered some ruins. Your presence would be condusive to further investigation of the surrounding area. You should be able to fit . . . barely." Sandstorm says, "Or he can always just send his head in. Indiana Galen!" Cerebros says, "Now there's an idea. Maximus and I will head out there now and lend a hand." Rodimus Prime says, "Hey, Perceptor?" Lieutenant Perceptor says, "Yes, Rodimus?" Rodimus Prime says, "Take care of the report for this one, will you?" Rodimus Prime delegates! Lieutenant Perceptor hesitantly says, "Uh, yes, Rodimus." Rodimus will have a report the size of the US budget on his desk by morning. Rodimus Prime will make Ultra Magnus read it. Loadout makes a clearing-throat noise. Loadout says, "I would like to apologize for my earlier...outburst over the frequency. I was a little...disoriented." Lieutenant Perceptor says, "Quite understandible given the situation, Loadout." Loadout says, "Yes, thank you Perceptor. I am Loadout, I suppose a proper introduction to everyone else will come at some point. I seem to be capable of some...new abilities that I cannot say I am overly enthusiastic about but I can assure you all I shall not become some moping pit of despair that lets resources go to waste. Ah, yes. Well I think that's about it then." Decibel says, "So who's this new fellow that I have to do a new security file for? Or does he have one? What's his security number? Wait don't tell me on an open channel. Just have him report to Red Alert for a full debriefing when he can, that should keep them both busy for about a week." Loadout says, "Well my security fi...oh, well I suppose those would be a little outdated, if they even exist anymore." Rodimus Prime says, "He referred to Optimus as the 'new' Prime, if that gives you any idea how old his file might be, Decibel." Decibel says, "Hmm I may have recorded over stuff that old I'll have to look." Loadout says, "Well it's -some- comfort to know that even after all this time the Autobots are still around. Although a little distressing that the Decepticons still haven't been beaten but...oh well. Do tell me, I notice this particular...ick...junkyard area is rather badly scrapped. And it would appear the firebase I was previously assigned to has long since been abandoned. Where has the war most affected on Cybertron?" Torque says, "After you report to Red, you should also stop by med-bay for a simple systems check. Standard procedure." Rodimus Prime says, "Erm. All of it, Loadout." Loadout says, "What? Oh, yes of course. I may be there shortly in fact. It would appear Perceptor has been badly damaged, and I offered to repair him with my medical ski..." Loadout says, "...ALL of it?" Rodimus Prime says, "Pretty much, yeah." Loadout says, "Th...the entire planet looks like this?" Rodimus Prime says, "Well. As for what location was /most/ affected, that's probably Magnaron. Just because." Torque says, "How long have you been in that scrapyard, exactly...?" Rodimus Prime says, "Well, sometimes it's a neater wreck, but I'm afraid so, yeah. It's also been moved. We have two and a half suns, by the way." Rodimus Prime says, "And I think we're up to four moons, but I can't say I think much of two of them." Sandstorm says, "Don't overwelm him all at once guys" Rodimus Prime, evil. Lieutenant Perceptor says, "We have formed a lasting friendship and alliance with a race of carbon based lifeforms called humans." Loadout says, "Grrk! No, no I am a rational being, a logical thinker. I will...adjust!" Loadout says, "Oh now -really-, now I know you're having some fun at my expense. Carbon based life forms?" Steeljaw says, "They really are not that bad." Rodimus Prime says, "I like 'em!" Steeljaw says, "And their world has some very nice smells. And some... not so nice smells. But mostly nice ones." Markdown says, "Yeah, I like humans. Some of my finest customers. All that hair and lint they generate can clog up a vent something awful, though." Loadout says, "Carbon based lifeforms. -Intelligent- carbon based lifeforms? Gngh...they're not...dirty, are they?" Loadout says, "...hair? Lint?" Loadout sounds like he might be ill. Rodimus Prime says, "Depends on the human." Markdown says, "Well, sometimes I see a customer that doesn't believe in hygiene, but most humans seem to like to keep themselves clean. Hell, in the EDC, cleanliness is mandatory." Steeljaw says, "Admittedly the females of the species tend to be cleaner than the males." Lieutenant Perceptor says, "There are Decepticons who secrete far worse substances than humans, such as Blot, Skalor, Snapdragon . . ." Sit-Com says, "don't say that around Tracks or Sunsteaker." Torque says, "Only you would know, Steeljaw." Loadout gulps, "I...I see. I shall have to see this for myself then." Markdown says, "And if a human's riding in you, he might drop a drink or something, and that can be really hard to get out. What did you turn into, again?" Loadout says, "...I didn't think I would actually see a -bright- side to this ghastly second mode of mine." Markdown says, "Huh, you must be an older, Cybertronian model, then." Loadout says, "Ah well, sort of. It's...difficult to explain. Well actually it's not I suppose..." Loadout says, "My design specs are rather...standard for where I came from. Though I suspect it's long since an old design by your standards by now, if the amount of time your Rodimus Prime ascertained has indeed passed. I had a standard vehicular form that assisted with moving the injured about. Unfortunately it seems after I was damaged in a battle, I was to be repaired, but those repairs were never completed because the equipment servicing me failed. And I appear to have survived in medically-induced stasis lock, fortunately." Loadout almost hisses, "Equally unfortunate is the fact that, after that fight that just happened here with those Decepticons, it brought the equipment back online. Er, not to say that I am not pleased to be up and active again, but the equipment seems to have malfunctioned and lost my old design specs to work off of. So it seems to have...improvised." Loadout grumbles. Whirl says, "What? What do you mean? That was totally awesome!!" Loadout says, "Perhaps for you, but I am not a combat designed Autobot! I've never -experienced- such a dizzying power drain in my life before...I...I'm not accustomed to being out where I'm being shot at regularly. I'm used to putting you more...eager types back together again after you've fought." Whirl says, "Welllll...that's why it's so cool. Something for everyone! Maybe you're not into combat, but I am." Whirl adds quickly, tone virtuous. "But only against the Decepticons." Whirl says, "And only if they started it." Whirl says, "And only if there's no other way." Whirl by now sounds like he's reading from a crib sheet. Loadout grks. "Well, I'm glad -one- of us enjoyed ourselves." Torque says, "Nothin' wrong with not liking combat. Those on the sidelines, like us medics, are just as important as the fighters." Loadout says, "And I fear I've now been denied that luxury." Sandstorm says, "Wait." Sandstorm says, "So the new guy... turns into a weapon?" Lieutenant Perceptor says, "An Ion Assault Cannon." Sandstorm says, "SHWEET!" Loadout says, "...oh hell." Lieutenant Perceptor says, "I thought that might please you, Sandstorm." Markdown says, "Wait, what? That's not an... Autobot-y altmode!" Sandstorm says, ".. But yeah, only using it on Decepticons, Whirl." Rodimus Prime says, "I'm not going to have to put a restraining order on the Wreckers over this guy, am I?" Steeljaw dryly, "You may want to stay away from Sandstorm for a little while." Lieutenant Perceptor says, "It would be adviseable, at least for now Rodimus." Sandstorm says, "But it's so useful! Everyone wants to be useful, right?" Torque says, "Odd altmode for a mech who doesn't like dirt. With the grimey hands of battle and all...." Loadout says, "GYAH! Don't remind me!" Lieutenant Perceptor says, "I do not mean to talk about you in the third person Loadout. But I wanted to voice my sentiments that early on in this matter." Markdown says, "Um. I sell several brands of hand wipes. Maybe... maybe we can install a dispenser?..." Loadout says, "Enhg...it's...it's alright Perceptor. I WILL adjust. Somehow..." Torque says, "The base would look like those human hospitals, Markdown." Sandstorm says, "Tch. You people." Sandstorm says, "A little dirt just means you're working hard!" Loadout says, "Urgh. Well we are ah...returning to your base then, I am being courteously escorted back. I...thank you for the friendly...welcome." Torque says, "I'm already at medbay, so I'll get you mechs fixed and checked." Markdown says, "I sell cleaner agents and squeegee rags at my store, 'case you need any." Loadout says, "...noted!" Sandstorm says, "Speaking of rough nights, I wonder if Astrotrain ever got all that green off of himself." BBposts Autobot Message: 3/108 Posted Author Welcome Loadout Fri Sep 10 Perceptor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Perceptor stands in front of a camera, in the middle of a ruined out laboratory of some kind. He has an optic hanging out of its socket, his light cannon that serves as the main part of his microscope seems to be missing too. He has severe battle damage, but otherwise, his tone, his body language seems in high spirits. "We have a new Autobot to welcome into the fold. Loadout. He has remained in stasis for approximately nine million years. The only thing that we have been able to confirm at this point, is that when awakened, he believed Optimus Prime to be a recent successor the Matrix. His discovery was aided by the Stunticons, whom attacked an unidentified Cybertronian, who bore neither Autobot, nor Decepticon markings. His whereabouts at this time is unknown. He seems to have escaped in the middle of the battle. Breakdown believed he was wanted by Decepticon Central Intelligence. I'm attached pertinent information in the hopes that Jazz and others will be able to identify him. A report in greater detail will follow, after I've seen to my injuries." Autobot Message: 3/109 Posted Author Introduction Fri Sep 10 Loadout ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The screen phases in to show Loadout! Though one might think he was an old gumby design given how generic he seems to look at first. He takes a moment to stare back at the camera, his optic visor pulsating several times as he seems to collect his thoughts before he speaks. "Ah, yes. Well my name is Loadout, and it will be a pleasure to meet you all soon enough, I am sure. I wished to extend my greetings and offer a little explanation as to my circumstances. This will be a rather shortened version, so if you desire to hear the longer one by all means I will be happy to provide it." He takes a moment before he continues. "I -was- a medical officer, serving the Autobots, apparently a VERY long time ago. To give you some sense of scale, the one you know as Optimus Prime was...well, a new Prime during my time. I hadn't heard much about him other than a few rumors, but according to what I've been catching up on, he had quite a career ahead of him. Pity I missed it." He pauses and makes a clearing throat noise, "At any rate, suffice it to say I believe I was a casualty during a Decepticon attack, and I was being repaired by the systems in my medical facility. Only the base that I was assigned to at the time, appears to have been destroyed, and I was locked in medical stasis along with it. Recently, it would appear some of you inadvertently came across the facility and reactivated the now very badly damaged equipment, that tried to finish the repair job on me." Despite the fact that his optic visor doesn't display much emotion, it still seems to sizzle with irritation. "The damaged system apparently decided it need to -improvise- and I've been given what I am told is a rather rare alternate form in the form of an offensive weapon. Which I find most distressing, given that I am a medical officer and I am not exactly fond of violence. Having said that..." He turns and begins to pace before the camera, hands held behind his back. "...I can promise you all that I am -not- an emotionally fragile being who lets useful resources go to waste. As...distasteful as I might my current situation to be, I will look into how I can utilize it more to properly assist in the war effort where I can. I would also request that I be permitted to continue in my role as a member of the medical and technical teams, as it is where my primary skills lie. More details are available upon request, and I look forward to working alongside all of you as I...have an awful lot of catching up to do." He raises one hand, looking like he's going to switch the camera off, then pauses and adds, "...I would like to requistion a rather large bulk order of the most powerful cleaning agents you have available, if possible. I can see that I will be QUITE busy for sometime." *Blip* Decepticon Message: 2/77 Posted Author Dire News!!!! Fri Sep 10 Breakdown ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ After the spinny, you see nothing but a blank wall. Eventually, Breakdown pokes his head into the frame, staring fitfully at the camera, like he doesn't trust it. "I...okay. Okay, I can do this... I can do this...," he mumbles to himself as he steps fully into view. "Ahem. Motormaster, Drag Strip, and myself were sent to investigate an energy signature in the Scrap Yard which was believed to be a new energon deposit. The intel turned out to be accurate, but there was someone there wanted by Intel." Breakdown holds up a playing card featuring the face of some neutral Cybertronian. "Right, so, Drag Strip chased the guy down, but then OF COURSE the Autobots come by and try to ruin our fun. There was, uh, Rodimus Prime, Whirl, and Perceptor. We merged into Menasor for what we thought was going to be an easy win, but then the ground collapsed under us while we were fighting! And... uh, I think it was some kind of Autobot factory? "And they were making Autobots there! One of them was already complete, and get this! This new Autobot MERGED with Whirl to become HIS GUN! And he became, like, some kind of super.... flying... DEATH platform! He shot us all to pieces! We barely made it out of there with our lives! But, but, while we didn't get the neutral guy, we DID get his memoirs, and, uh, I think they might be important or something? Well, I don't know! I don't know see how that's important when the Autobots are going to have a WHOLE ARMY OF GUYS that can merge with Autobots and become their weapons and WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AND STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!!" Breakdown whips his concussion rifle out, aims at the camera, and then the video abruptly ends. (OOC: Breakdown's idea of what happened in there is GREATLY distorted by his paranoia.) Astrotrain says, "I really think the Stunticons oughta put Breakdown back in a cage between missions." Breakdown says, "B-but I haven't done anything wrong! Well... I... I'll replace the camera!" Astrotrain says, "Yer a hazard to everythin around you. Listen to yerself. I can actually -hear- you shakin in your footsteps!" Breakdown says, "Y.. you can hear that?" Astrotrain says, "Oh I hear -everything- about you." Astrotrain says, "And you know what? I know where you RECHARGE at night!" Breakdown says, "H---hh--h-" Astrotrain says, "Bwahahaha, I love this job."